


Unable to Locate a Toilet

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Omorashi, One Shot, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Short One Shot, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Unable to Locate a Toilet

“Can you ask about the toilets?” Phichit whispered close to Yuuri's ear. “I really gotta go.”

Yuuri nodded, accepting their lanyards and badges for the competition and asking the attendant, “where is the nearest restroom?”

The woman craned her neck, as if searching, herself. “Well, they are a bit of a trek. There is one right around the corner, but a pipe burst and it's unfortunately out of order.” She pointed around the corner, gesturing to her left. “You'll go all the way down that hall, then take a left. You'll make a right at the second hallway you reach, then go up the staircase. The restrooms are to the left and down the hall.”

Phichit grabbed Yuuri's hand and squeezed as he thanked the attendant, guiding Yuuri down the hallway where she had pointed. “Did you get all that?” He asked.

Yuuri nodded, a bit unsure of himself. “I think so,” he mumbled.

Phichit groaned, squeezing his hand and stopping to press his knees together and pout. “Yuuri, I'm really about to burst.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, knowing how his roommate and rinkmate liked to exaggerate. “Phichit, we’ll get you to the bathroom. Relax.”

Phichit groaned as they began walking again, letting out a dramatic sigh. “I _cannot_ relax or there's going to be a puddle on the floor.”

Yuuri mimicked the groan, though his out of frustration rather than desperation. “You'll be okay,” he assured Phichit.

They followed the hallway all the way down to the end, where they came to an intersection where they could go left or right. The attendant had said to take a left, Yuuri remembered, so he dragged a whining Phichit in that direction.

“Yuuri,” Phichit moaned as Yuuri slowed, seeing at least five turn-off hallways ahead of them. Which one had she said to take? “Yuuri, I drank so much on the train. Please, please hurry.”

Yuuri cast him a sideways glance, seeing his red cheeks and the way he had his hand buried in his crotch as he marched in place. He looked genuinely embarrassed, and Yuuri was starting to believe that maybe he _wasn't_ exaggerating.

“Do you remember whether she said to go down the first or second hallway? And left, or right?”

Phichit bit his lip, bouncing on his heels and kneading his crotch. “Uhm, I think she said to make a right at the first one.”

Yuuri placed his hand on Phichit’s shoulder, guiding him down the first hallway. His walking was beginning to slow, and Yuuri encouraged him softly, “we’ll be there soon.”

They walked on for what seemed like forever, the hallway endless. Finally, they reached another cut-off. “Left or right?” Phichit moaned.

Yuuri furrowed his brow, shaking his head. “I thought we were supposed to come to a staircase first?”

Phichit shook his head, pointing. “I think she said take a left before the stairs.”

“Okay…”

Yuuri helped Phichit down the hall, taking the left. He was nearly hobbling at this point, his frame growing more hunched by the second. When they were a few feet down the hallway, he came to a sudden stop, whimpering audibly.

“Y-Yuuri-" He grabbed onto Yuuri's arm with his free hand, the other still between his legs. He doubled over, sucking in shallow breaths. “Yuuri, I'm going to wet myself.”

Yuuri shook his head frantically, trying to pull Phichit back upright. “No, no! We're nearly there, we must be.”

Phichit shook his head, clutching Yuuri's arm so tightly it hurt. “I-I’ve already started to,” he croaked.

“T-to wet yourself?” Yuuri hissed, shocked.

Phichit nodded, his shallow breathing quickening. “Yuuri, I can't move.”

“You have to,” Yuuri tugged at his arm, gasping as a wet trail formed on Phichit’s left leg. “Come on, Phichit, you have to try and-"

“P-please don't h-hate me.”

Phichit moved his hand from his crotch as the wet trail grew thicker and longer, travelling all the way down his leg. He clung to Yuuri, burying his face in his free hand and whimpering as his other leg became soaked, as well. Yuuri watched in horror as a puddle grew around his roommate, splattering loudly and echoing through the empty hall.

“Oh, Phichit,” Yuuri murmured when the stream had died down to its final trickles.

“I'm sorry,” Phichit rasped.

“No, no. Don't apologize!” Yuuri wrapped his arms around Phichit’s shoulders, embracing him. “It's okay, Phichit.”

Phichit sniffled, hiding his face in Yuuri's shoulder. “I didn't mean to,” he mumbled.

“I know you didn't,” Yuuri soothed him. “It was an accident, it's okay.”

“W-what are we gonna do?”

Yuuri was used to Phichit being level-headed and full of ideas; it was terrifying to be in charge. But, his friend needed him. “We're going to find our way back to the entrance- you can tie my sweatshirt around your waist. We'll find Celestino, and he'll know what to do.”

Phichit nodded, pulling away from Yuuri with a shuddering breath. “Chiao-Chiao will fix it?”

Yuuri nodded confidently. “Of course he will.” He slipped off his sweatshirt, handing it to Phichit. “Let's go find him, okay?”

Phichit took Yuuri's hand as they began walking back down the hall, squeezing it gently. “Thanks, Yuuri.”


End file.
